Changeling
by BigBadWolfyBoy
Summary: A Retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Read to find out. BB&Rae. No Flames! Please R&R. Reviews are much appreciated. A little AU.
1. Prologue

_Once Upon A Time…_

_In a far away land  
__A young prince lived in a shining castle.  
__Although he had everything his heart desired,  
__The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then,  
__One winter's night,  
__An old beggar woman came to the castle,  
__And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
__The Prince sneered at the gift,  
__And turned the old woman away.  
__But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
__For beauty was found within._

_And when he dismissed her again,  
__The old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.  
__The Prince tried to apologize,  
__But it was too late,  
__For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
__And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous Beast,  
__And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
__The Beast concealed himself inside his castle,  
__With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The Rose she had offered,  
__Was truly an enchanted rose,  
__Which would bloom until his twenty first year.  
__If he could learn to love another,  
__And earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell,  
__Then the spell would be broken.  
__If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time._

_As the years past,  
__He fell into despair,  
__And lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a Beast…?_


	2. Chapter I

**AN:** Please R&R. No Flames!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

How long had it been? Too long. Too long had he sat in the room of his castle, gazing at the rose that ticked away the time until he'd either learn to fall in love or be damned and spend the rest of his life in this beastly form.

With a large sigh, a big paw scratched at the back of his neck before he stood and paced, his tail flicking back and forth impatiently. Blue eyes looked to the clock as it chimed, sounding time for his usual walk around his castle's grounds.

He walked out to the balcony, looking over the gloomy surroundings and grounds. How much long until she came? How much longer until love would break through his bitter heart? He'd been a handsome inheritor of the grounds, a man women use to fawn over. _That won't happen again,_ he thought sourly then walked out of his room and began to wander.

* * *

"No…Please," came her small cry as she pressed herself between two trees, trying to get away from the men that pursued her. Of course she had stolen only to feed her sister and mother, but even now her muscles demanded nourishment and her belly grumbled in hunger but she couldn't stop now.

"Get her! Get the girl!" came the cries of the men chasing after her.

She was holding a small loaf of bread up against her chest as she ran, as if it were apart of her, helping her breath. She ran and ran and then soon found a break in the tree line only to notice that it was a drop-off too late. She cried out, slipping over the edge, dropping the bread beforehand, in order to hold onto a large branch of dead wood thatprotruded from the cliff, her feet kicking against a stone to try to find a brace as her long, black hair and navy cloak flew around her silhouette.

He'd heard the cry and it'd definitely got his attention. She'd passed the line of where his woods on his grounds began; the "haunted castle" as the locals had come to call it. Stone gargoyles, griffins, goblins, and gremlins were perched from the high towers and stoops and close to every other crevice of the castle. A large, furry hand-like paw would reach down and wrap itself around her pale, slender wrist, pulling her up. No one would dare cross the line to save her, but if they did a frightening sight met them.

No one came for her. The men would not cross into the woods even to catch a theif. Although, with the stories she had heard, Raven wasn't sure if what had happened was a blessing or a curse. She gasped as the furry hand wrapped around her wrist and helped her up. At first she kept struggling against him.

"No…please…" she fussed as she looked at the sight of his beastly form. She would slowly slink downwards only he held her tight about the wrist and those big eyes watched him. "W-who…?"

"You should know better than to pass that line," a deep, rich voice would say, a slight snarl coming through and he released her from his grasp. "Your name," he demanded, emerald eyes watching her carefully and he pulled the cloak he had about his furry shoulders a bit closer to ward of the chill of the wind.

"Ra-Raven Roth." she stated softly, searching the furry face before she would just press her fingers up to her cloak to hold it tightly again against her small body. She was slim and looked fragile, almost like she would collapse before him

He gave a nod. "They'll wait for you to come out of these woods," he said then would turn his back to her then look over his shoulder. "If you want to have a real meal..." He moved over to the loaf of bread, picked it up, sniffed it, and then snorted in disgust. Moldy bread. "I'd suggest that you follow me. But if you are too frightened...then _they_ will feed you in prison," he said then would begin to walk away from her.

She looked back towards the dark forest. Raven could almost visualize where the men were waiting for her with their weapons but she would shake her head. Even though he was a monster the promise of food was more tempting than getting away. She would head over towards the bulk of him, following him towards his home.

He'd subtly glance to his side and look to her. "A wise choice," he'd say then look back in front of him, leading her in silence the rest of the way.

He knew his servants would be quick to attend to her while he went back to his own wing. Was she the one? The thought had crossed his mind - that's why he had invited her. His breeding had him as a nobleman; she was a peasant. _You can afford to look past that_, he thought.

She was lower then a peasant it seemed. Her father had gambled away all the money they had till they were bassically servants themselves. She looked around the castle before she moved along with his servants. They looked well off and it dawned on her that maybe she could get a job that actually paid.


	3. Chapter II

**AN: **Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please R&R! No flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans….drats…

* * *

"She's gone," the stout, bald headed lad reported to his superior.

Jason let out a curse then a large sigh. "Gizmo, how could you let her get away!?"

The young boy coward in fear, especially when his Master used that particular nickname. "She passed beyond the border of the woods, Master."

He continued to look upon the boy with a disapproving gaze. "And the woods stopped you and the men? She stole from me. No one steals from me and gets away with it."

"Pardon, mon amie," a large, well-built young man said, placing a hand on the shoulder of his friend. The locals due to his size and stature knew the man simply as Mammoth. "But those woods lead into a place one dare not enter. It is said that they are haunted."

"Haunted?" Gizmo asked, eyes wide.

Jason sneered. "Hocus pocus and things that go bump in the night do not frighten me."

"The girl looked as though she were to give way at any moment," Mammoth said, ignoring Jason's comment. "If anything she will not survive the night, the cold, and even if she does, she has those wolves to contend with."

Jason studied his friend then gave a solitary nod. "Fine. But tomorrow we go to her house and search it. Who knows what else they are hiding there. I doubt it is the first time they have stolen."

"Agreed."

"And besides…" Jason mounted his black steed. "Someone must pay. Even if that punishment does not go to the girl."

* * *

Later that night, he'd come to the drawing room where she was told to stay. After being persuaded by his right hand man, he agreed to actually giving the girl a room. He'd walk into it, his tail flicking behind him as if it was agitated.

"If you wish, a room has been made up for you and you may stay here. Whatever you need shall be provided for you..."

She went into the room, looking around it before she would look up towards his face. He wasn't hideous; more a little scary but she was sure she could get used to seeing his features.

"Monsieur…why?"

"Will you question or just accept what is happening?" He replied a bit sharply before his features would soften a bit. "My name is Garfield Logan." He watched her doe like eyes.

"Garfield Logan. Monsieur Logan?" She asked softly, watching him for a moment before she would give him a soft smile, a genuine smile. "I was wondering, would you need a housekeeper or anything like that? I am a hard worker and…"

"You wish to work?" He asked, his tone indicating his surprise. He thought for a moment. _What harm could be done?_ "I am in need of a book-keep, Mademoiselle Roth. My library is quite a mess," he said after regaining his composure. "If you wish to earn your keep then you may."

"Books? You have an actual library?" She looked at him with surprise and wonder. Her small hand moved up to push a stray ebony strand of hair back behind her ear.

He gave a nod. "That I have." Garfield looked her over, truly seeming to see her now. "I shall show you to it once you have enjoyed your warm bath and gotten your new clothes," he said and attempted an actual smile, an attempt that was seen by one of his servants. He'd leave her then.

Robin couldn't believe what he had seen. "I believe that you have managed something that we have all failed at, Mademoiselle."

"A real bath," she murmured as he left and she looked towards the man standing there and she would smile a bit. "Can you believe…a hot bath? And does he not smile a lot?" she asked after a moment.

"Master Logan has hardly smiled since he was a young boy." Robin said then would motion with his stone hand to the large closet. The manservant and head of the household had been turned into a gargoyle. "Pick out what you like to wear. If things do not fit we shall have them taken care of."

"Why so much trouble just for me?" she asked him for a moment before she would head towards the wardrobe, looking at the fine beautiful clothing before speaking. "I can not wear these."

"You can and you shall, Mademoiselle. It is what the master wishes." He replied. "Go enjoy yourself. That is an order." With that Robin left her.

Raven watched the gargoyle leave her before she would not even touch anything, but instead she wanted to bathe first. She went into the adjoining room, watching the water before she shivered in pleasure. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed a nice warm bath.

She soon undressed, throwing her dirty, ratty garments into a pile on the marble floor. The warm water washed away the dirt and grime from her porcelain features, revealing the lady that lay beneath.


	4. Chapter III

**AN: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I appreciate your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own them.

* * *

Garfield would walk back to her room later that night to show her to the library. He'd knock on the door, hoping that he wasn't disturbing her. For the first time in a long time, he'd been thinking about someone other than himself. It was a new sensation for him.

"Come in," came her soft voice and when he did walk in she was standing near the bed. She had on a lovely gown of light green, which seemed to highlight her hair color. Her hair was down around her shoulders. Clean and dry and she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Garfield felt himself actually gasp, eyes going wide as he looked upon his…guest. "You look, lovely," he said after a short silence and then cleared his throat. "I've come to show you to the library, where you'll be working, Mademoiselle Roth."

"Thank you, Monsieur," she stated softly, watching him as her hand moved up to push some of her hair back as she looked down a bit. "The gown looks a little too big on me…"

"Then your eyes deceive you. It looks fine," He said, a real, genuine smile curling his lips. "Follow me," He would instruct and turn his back to her. Garfield could've sworn that a lump or something of the sort had formed in his throat and that he must've suddenly been hit by a sudden wave of nausea because his stomach wouldn't cease flip-flopping.

They would walk down one hallway, one that was lit by torches, for the natural moonlight could not find even the smallest way in. The two would pass a portrait, which was torn...the face ripped apart by his own claws, but what was still in tact were the eyes, those sapphire eyes of his.

She had blushed at his words but would follow him through the hallway as he had ordered. Her own blue eyes looked around; taking everything in and when she came to the portrait she would pause. Her fingers reaching upwards for the piece of canvas and she started to lift it upwards.

He noticed that her footfalls no longer moved along with the clicking of his nails on the marble floor and he turned around, watching her as she lifted up the canvas, his heart beginning to beat within his ears. _What is she going to think?_ A voice in his head sounded, but words refused to form, so there he was, standing, watching her begin to put pieces of this crazy puzzle that had become his life together.

Raven looked up at it, moving it up just a bit to see those eyes before she would look over towards him. Her other hand would reach up to put the other pieces in place and Raven soon found herself looking at a blonde haired, handsome young man. She lifted a single brow just a little before she smiled softly to him.

"This was you, wasn't it?"

"It _was_ me," He said then turned back around. "Follow me," He instructed once more and began walking a bit faster.

"What happened?" she asked softly, following him along towards the library and wondering about all of what she had seen. "I mean, how was…is this possible?"

"Mademoiselle, I am not willing to talk about it. If you wish to know, I suggest you look to the fairy tales." His words were clipped and he could feel the frustration beginning to move within him. He opened the library doors. "Or my servants." He would move to light the torches and candles throughout the library. "Here you are," he said, handing her a candelabra.

She blinked, watching his features before she would look into the library. "Oh wow…" she stated, astounded by the sight before her eyes. She'd never seen so many books in all her life. Raven turned herself around in a small circle as she looked at the books. "This is…amazing."

"Consider it your sanctuary here," He said, watching her. "You may spend some time in here. I'll have Robin come escort you back so that you won't be lost within the halls in two hours."

Raven looked at all of the books before she would move to press her hand upon his own with a soft smile. The touch surprised him. "They are wonderful. Do you mean I could actually read these?"

"Yes. They are for you to read and enjoy and of course, catalog," He said, eyes watching her closely.

"Catalog…of course…" She stated, moving herself over to touch one of the books, pressing her fingers down upon it before looking up at his face. "These are in wonderful condition."

"All first editions," He said. "My father was a collector." His tone became slightly sad before he'd snap himself out of it. "I'll leave you to it, Mademoiselle Roth."

"Raven."

"Pardon?"

"Please call me Raven."

He studied her, head canting to the side a little. "Raven."

"Thank you," She murmured towards him, starting to get to work. She wanted to please this man for some reason.

A man, that was a stretch. He sighed once he'd closed the doors, leaning back against them gently before he walked down the hall to the portrait, looking to it, for how long he wasn't sure, but he eventually went to tell Robin what to do.

* * *

A couple hours later Robin would walk into the library. "Mademoiselle?" He'd say, looking about. "It is time to retire."

She had books down off of the shelves and was actually up on the ladder with her nose buried into the book as she read. She would pull her head back to look down at Robin with a small smile.

"Has it really been two hours?"

"A little over two," He said then smiled lightly. "Enjoying yourself as I ordered, I see. I am glad to see it. The Master shall be pleased as well."

"I hate to leave this in such a disarray," She said, closing the book and started to head down the ladder to place the book lovingly upon the desk. "These books are all out of order."

"Time enough for you to do it tomorrow. What have you been reading?" He asked, moving to look at the book she placed on the desk.

She would blush just a bit before speaking to him softly, "It's an odd book about some type of monster." When he was silent, her expression turned serious. "Robin, I have some questions."

The gargoyle laughed and a knowing expression appeared on his face. "I knew you would, Mademoiselle. I knew you would."


	5. Chapter IV

**AN:** Thank you to all my reviewers!! Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything but the idea for the story. Darn.

* * *

It had been a couple months since Raven had come to the castle and there was a noticeable change in the staff's attitude. They seemed to be more upbeat and happy. Seems all they needed was someone new to use their skills for. Garfield continued his walks about the grounds, occasionally asking for Raven's company. He couldn't deny that the girl had grown on him.

Raven was growing accustomed to the things within the castle; even she started to take over the business of the library. Finally finishing just the other day and placing the last book on the shelf. So today, their walk along the falling leaves was somber. She knew that since her job was complete he would surely send her away now. Most everyone had forgotten what she had done – or so she assumed – and it was already too late as it was.

"Garfield, we really need to talk on a serious note today."

"A serious note?" He inquired, a bushy eyebrow rising as he turned his head to looked down to her. "About what, Raven?" His tone was gentle, something Garfield hadn't even been aware that he still had the ability to sound like considering his form. She'd rubbed off on him after the months at the castle.

She would stop near a tree to watch the way the tree blew the leaves down to scatter upon the cooling ground. She knew winter was coming soon and if she didn't leave any time soon then she would have to stay still spring. That wasn't a bad thing but she also knew her sister needed her as did her mother. She would smile a bit as she pressed her hand upon his furry arm

"I need to go home, Garfield."

"Home?" His brows furrowed in what one could've guessed confusion. "But...aren't you happy here with me?" He asked, doing nothing to suppress the sadness that he actually felt at the thought of her leaving him.

"No," She said quickly, moving closer to him to press her hand a little harder upon his arm, nothing painful but to reassure him. "I love it here, being with you and all the people of your castle. Everything is truly unique and beautiful, Garfield, but do you remember how you found me? I was stealing food to help support my family. What has happened to them? I need to find out to make sure everything is all right with them. And it is something I have to do before the winter snow settles in."

He was silent for a moment, thinking for a moment before he gave a nod. "Right you are. I shall have the carriage hitched up for you and food prepared for you to take to your family," He said, sapphire eyes watching her own.

Raven watched him with those beautiful eyes, searching them almost before speaking, "How long can I stay with them, Garfield? For I will truly be sadden if I have to wait through the winter months to see you again."

"As will I," He admitted. "How long do you wish to stay with them? My horses are the strongest and can get through any storm..." He continued to watch her. "Will two weeks time be sufficient enough, Raven?"

She looked to the side for a moment, thinking hard before she would look back up towards him with a little wrinkle of her nose. "I wish you could meet them."

"Oh...I couldn't..." He said, looking to the ground. "If I wished to be hunted then I would've crossed the border of trees before," He joked slightly, smiling lightly...as much as he could anyway.

She smiled a bit before speaking and pressing her hand down away from him though for some reason she mourned the loss of skin-to-skin – or skin to fur – touch.

"Two weeks then, Monsieur Logan."

"Two weeks," He repeated and gave an affirmative nod. They continued their walk back to the castle and then he told Robin of his orders. Garfield did not trust those in the town, and so he gave Robin an extra order, that he follow her and see that she stayed safe during her visit. He then saw her off and once she'd passed out of sight, sighed mournfully.

"Two weeks," He mumbled sadly and then returned to his wing of the castle.

* * *

The village had not changed. The observation was not a new one, but Raven couldn't help but feel excited. As she rode in the carriage down the cobblestone streets, the butterflies in her stomach continued to swell. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her mother, Arella, and her sister, Kori, until her eyes came to rest on the small house.

But now another longing arose. Raven wished to tell them about Garfield and his enchanted castle, of how she'd worked in the largest library her eyes had ever beheld.

"Two weeks," She whispered sadly to herself, resting back in the carriage as it rocked along the path. Her fingers moving down to lace within the beautiful garment that Robin pleaded with her to wear. He told her that her family would be so proud that she had risen up from poverty like this.

The strumming of an instrument caught her attention and she told the horses to stop. According to Robin, the horses had once been stable boys. She looked to a lithe Moor woman who danced to the beat and smiled when she saw the strapping, black man that played the tune.

"Victor!" she said, moving out of the carriage.

The young man smiled, suddenly halting with his tune. "Raven!"

They hugged. Raven had come to know the pair over her years spent in that town. They passed through during the fall for the festival, which if she remembered correctly would be starting any week now. Victor laughed, then pulled back and looked her over.

"My, my, Raven, look at you! How many times did I tell you that it'd only be a matter of time before a fine young lad came and courted you," he said as though he were a proud, elder brother.

She laughed lightly. "It is a little more complicated than that, my friend. Tell me, have you seen my mother or sister?"

"Ah yes," he said with a nod. "But sadly, not under the best of terms."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"They have been arrested."

"What!?" she asked, her eyes widening and her stomach suddenly going tight. "Wh-why?"

Victor frowned. "I am afraid I do not know for certain, but I have heard that it is due to stealing. I could hardly believe it. You were in hard times the last time I saw you, but not bad enough to steal."

"They are imprisoned because of me," she said sadly.

"What?"

She met his gaze. "Victor, there is something I need to tell you."


	6. Chapter V

**AN:** Thanks again to all my reviewers!! As always, your input is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine – save for the idea.

* * *

Victor watched Raven with a skeptical eye.

"It's the truth, Victor, why would I make this up," Raven insisted, watching her friend.

The man shrugged his broad shoulders. "If there is one thing I know, Raven, it is that you do not lie. Especially when it comes to the well being of your family. But your family has taken your punishment so that you may go free."

"My freedom cost them theirs. We both know that it is not right."

Victor nodded in agreement. "This…Beast. Do you believe he'd be willing to help you?"

Raven sighed. "He won't come past the border of the trees. Not without a good reason, that is."

"Surely he'd change his mind to make the one he loves happy," Victor said, a smile threatening to curl the side of his lips, but he shoved it down, trying to stay serious.

"What? Love? No, we're not like that in the least, Victor."

"Whatever you say, Raven." He cleared his throat. "So, what is your plan to help your family?"

Raven stood, looking out of the cart that was Victor and his female companion's home to her own house, arms wrapping about her stomach. "I'll just have to convince him to help. He's a good man on the inside…I know he is." She looked back to her friend. "Who is holding them as their prisoner?"

"That rat, Monsieur Todd and his two friends."

She let out a long sigh. "This will not be easy."

"Perhaps I can make it easy."

A brow rose as she watched her friend. "What do you mean?"

"You know the people around here do not like my 'heathen' and 'gypsy' ways. I have been looking for an opportunity to call out Monsieur Todd's companion, the one known as Mammoth after he manhandled Bee." His gaze met hers. "A duel would be the perfect spectacle to draw people from their homes…"

"And from Monsieur Todd's dungeon." Victor nodded. Raven's brows furrowed and she shook her head. "It is too risky, Victor. I cannot ask you to put yourself in such harm."

"I knowingly go into this. All you have done is sweeten the deal. Return to your friend, see if he shall help you, and then we shall put the plan into action."

Raven nodded and was soon back inside the carriage, on her way back to the enchanted castle to seek Garfield's help. The journey should've been safe, it should've gone smoothly, but Gizmo had spotted her and gathered together some men to help catch her. They drove the carriage off its path in the woods, turning it over, the horses being unlatched, and driven from it. Raven did not know what was going on outside once the carriage had turned for she had hit her head and the darkness had consumed her.

* * *

He sighed and then looked to the clock that ticked away the time. It already felt as though she'd been gone for weeks, when in truth it had only been about a few hours. He groaned.

"This is misery if ever there was any," He mumbled then his brows furrowed - it was the first time he'd thought of anything worse than his own fate.

When his horses rushed through the gates, his keen eyes and ears went to work. He leapt from his spot on the balcony down the stairs and out into the forest. He soon came upon the men and the familiar looking carriage. He let out a ferocious roar and stepped out of the shadows, coming to his full height with a snarl on his face.

One of the men had just started to fight with the door to the carriage when he roared and he paused looking over at the beast. Two men fled while the other two pulled out their swords. He pounced, a roar of pain coming out as one slashed at his shoulder. He grabbed one of the men by the neck and then threw him harshly to the ground, a sickening crack sounding, and then he moved to the others.

Those who remained had begun to flee in terror. Gizmo, knowing that Jason would find this interesting, was the first to run away. As of yet there was no movement from the carriage, only the sound of one of the broken wheels still spinning echoing in the night. He'd move over to the carriage, looking inside, even though a searing pain was shooting through his side due to another sword slash.

"Raven?" He asked, his tone tentative and worried. He heard her small cough near the other door where a few things had piled up he would see her. She looked like she had hit her head but was starting to come around

"Gar-Garfield...?"

Garfield would sigh lightly then grit his teeth as he held out a large paw to her. "Take my paw..." He said gently. "Let's get you out of here."

Raven looked at him in confusion before she pressed her shaking fingers into his paw, her eyes lifting to look up at his face. "What hap…"

"It's ok, you're safe now," He said and helped her out, only wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his side and a crimson stain had began to form on the cape he wore.

She whimpered as he helped her out and she moved closer to him to press her head against his chest. She felt weak, like she was going to pass out again but she tried to stay there for him. Her fingers moving to touch his side and that was when she felt something sticky and she blinked. "Garfield?"

"We should return," He said, ignoring her concerned tone. He didn't need to be told the wound was bad. "You are not terribly far from the castle," He said, looking down to her but his eyes betrayed him.

"Garfield," She said more softly, moving to help him sit upon the broken carriage. Her eyes showed worried for him as well as pain for her body. Her fingers moved slowly at the fur, feeling for a wound. "Where?"

He wasn't able to reply, her hand finding the spot and he hissed in pain. "Do not worry for me," He said once he'd caught his breath and composed himself once more.

"Why should I not?" she asked softly, gently. Her small fingers moved over his fur for a moment before frowning. "I don't know how to stitch this big of a wound. We need Robin. Can you make it?"

He gave a nod and then stood. He'd walk with her back to the castle and by the time they got there he was quite exhausted.


	7. Chapter VI

**AN:** Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I hope to boost my reviews with this chapter. I've included a song from "Beauty & the Beast – the Broadway Musical" called "If I Can't Love Her". I just felt that it was appropriate for the chapter. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything but the idea for the story.

* * *

Robin made him stay down in the drawing room after he was bandaged up and told to rest. Resting was hardly something he could do. He had gone beyond the border, people had seen him – he'd killed one of the men who'd been attacking the carriage. Garfield knew that what had past could only lead to disaster.

Raven would sigh softly as she entered the castle, being ushered away from Garfield as soon as they walked into the drawing room by the lady housekeeper, tending to her injuries till the housekeeper went to Robin was to speak lowly but her voice was just loud enough for Garfield's keen ears to hear her.

"She has a sprained wrist, a couple cuts and bruises but she is more worried about our Master." His ears perked at that news.

"It is not a fatal wound, but it will take time to heal. If he isn't careful it could become worse," Robin informed her. Garfield sighed then looked into the flames of the fire, watching them as they licked at the logs on it.

"It is good that he is not hurt too bad and she is not talking about leaving again, or at least if she can help it. Can she come see him?" The housekeeper asked softly.

"Yes. I believe it'll be good for both of them," The gargoyle replied with a nod.

The housekeeper left and in a little while Raven was downstairs. She had on new clothing with a bandage around her small wrist and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She would look into the drawing room with a soft smile curling her lips upward.

"Garfield?"

As his servants had been talking, Garfield had become lost in his thoughts. However, at the sound of Raven's voice, he looked over to her. "Raven," He said and managed a gentle smile. "I am glad to see that you are, for the most part, all right."

"And I you," She stated softly and gently. She looked towards the fireplace for a moment before she took a few more steps within the room. "Garfield…how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse," He lied, his blue eyes watching her and he mustered up his most convincing smile. "I'll heal up fine."

"Good," She said softly and soon her steps brought her before him and she rested her unharmed hand against his fur, keeping her other one tight to her. "I-I'm sorry, Garfield."

"For what?" He asked, brows furrowing in confusion. "You did not control the actions of those men who did this..."

"I know, but if I would have just stayed where I belon…" She paused, looking up at him with a surprised look upon her face.

His eyes widened at her statement. Had she really almost said what he thought she did? He sat there in stunned silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "Y-You feel like you...belong here?" He asked, eyes desperately searching her own now. Could it be that it had finally happened? Had someone come to love him?

She would look at the ground for a moment as her fingers squeezed the fur of his arm for the moment before she lifted her head to look at his face. "Y-yes, I feel like I belong here. Mainly, I feel like I belong with you, Garfield. T-that is if you want me to stay," Raven said softly, watching him for his reaction.

"Yes...I want you to stay," He admitted, sitting up a little bit more. "I...I am glad that you feel at home here, Raven," Garfield said, a hand reaching out to take her uninjured one and squeezed it lightly.

She smiled softly as she looked at him then lowered her head to kiss his hand upon her own. She would then turn her head a bit to rest her cheek against his furry hand.

* * *

The tavern was bustling with patrons. Victor watched from a dark corner as the man called Gizmo retold his story of the day's happenings and the fight with the vicious monster that lay within in the haunted woods. He had been sure that most would not believe the small lad's story, but to his surprise the townspeople were more than happy to eat up every detail, whispers erupting from the room, talk of hunting down and killing the beast the most prominent topic of all.

His well thought out plan of calling out Mammoth that night had been crushed by this story and he found himself fearing for Raven and her beastly friend. _What am I to do now,_ he thought as Gizmo continued on with his story.

"He threw Seymour and killed him!" Gizmo exclaimed. "His white fangs flashed like bolts of lightening and the beast's roar was so loud and ferocious that it hurt my ears as well as caused me to shiver!" Another round of murmurs erupted throughout the tavern.

"This beast has already killed," came the baritone voice of Jason Todd, who had, until that point, only listened to the story. "Who's to say he won't do it again? I can tell you with certainty that nothing shall stop this monster. I've hunted plenty of beasts in my time and they never cease with their primal instincts." Jason stood from his seat. "Tell me, can all of you feel safe while this monster roams about the countryside and protects, of all things, thieves?"

"No," came many a voice.

"Then should we not rid ourselves of this creature?"

A resounding, "Yes!"

"Then I say, to all of those who can fight, gather up your weapons, your courage, and strength for tonight, we hunt!"

Cheering arose from the people. Victor shook his head and quickly made his way through the crowd and out to his wagon. "Bee, fetch me both the horses. I must find Raven and warn her."

"What about her family, Victor?" Bee asked. "They are still in Monsieur Todd's dungeon."

"First things first, my dear, I must find Raven and get her out of that castle. Then we shall save her family."

* * *

Robin made his way into the room sometime later, clearing his throat as he did so as a warning. He did hate to break up such a tender moment, but it was rather urgent.

"Master, it appears that we have another...visitor."

Garfield watched him, eyes hardening a bit at the interruption. "A...'visitor'? What do you mean?"

"Another from the town has wandered across the border of the trees. He's calling Mademoiselle Roth's name."

Her brow wrinkled just a bit before she would leave his side. "It's alright, Garfield. I will see who it is. I'll only peak," She stated, touching her bandaged hand before she went towards the door and looked out into the hallway. She would see the man and a moment later she squealed. "Victor!" She cried out, pushing the door open and rushing into the hall and throwing herself into the man's arms, pressing her face against his neck.

"Raven!" He said, wrapping his arms about her. "Thank goodness I have found you. We do not have much time. We must hurry."

She pulled back and pressed some of her hair back from her face though she was holding her bandage hand against her stomach. Her eyes searching his face for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"We have an open window of time to get your family out," Victor said.

"That's wonderful! I will come with you, Victor. Give me a moment; I have to go tell Garfield I'm going. Monsieur Robin, can you see that Victor gets a small bite to eat?"

Robin nodded. "As you wish, Mademoiselle. Follow me, Monsieur…"

"No thank you," Victor said. "I do not have much of an appetite."

Garfield had managed to hear most of the conversation, but at the news of her family being imprisoned, he'd started to slip into his own thoughts.

Raven looked down for a moment, thinking and almost panicking before she would enter the room again to look towards Garfield. Raven moved closer to him to press her small hand into his paw, "Garfield, I-I have to go…"

He snapped out of his thoughts at her words. He watched her silence for a moment before nodding. "All right," He said, eyes watching hers. "That man, he did not bring you good news, did he?"

She gave him a small shake of her head as she looked up towards his face. "No, Garfield. My family has been imprisoned because of my action and I must get them out...I don't know how but I have to…"

"I-I understand," He said, though his gaze had fallen from hers. He did understand...and he knew, within his heart, it was not right to try and make her stay. "You...are free to go." Garfield looked back up to her.

She would smile a bit before leaning in to press a kiss against his furry cheek before she would move back from him. "Garfield, I will come back to you. I promise," She stated, looking scared since she didn't know how she would get them out.

He offered her a smile. "Be safe, Raven," He said, watching her.

"Mademoiselle, your friend is insistent that you go now. He says that you must be there when the guards trade shifts," Robin said, looking first to her and then to his Master.

Raven nodded softly, moving her hand softly along his paw as she pulled away from him and started to walk towards the door and she pressed her fingers along Robin's arm. "Take care of him, please. I will be back as soon as I can, don't let him get depressed," she stated, heading into the hall where Victor was waiting.

"As you wish. But the Master knows what danger you are going into. He is just worried," Robin said, trying to reassure her. "Make haste," He added.

Victory appeared from behind Robin. "Let's go. I've brought two horses with me. They are tied up outside..." _First her family, then her friend,_ he thought, hoping his plan would be successful.

She nodded, looking up at Robin with a soft smile and she touched his arm before she pulled back and would move to be near Victor and took her cloak from the housekeeper, smiling at her and heading out as she pulled it on. The bitter breeze outside closed the doors behind them.

* * *

Garfield cringed at the harsh closing of the doors. He felt as though as the doors closed, so did any hope of a normal future. "And in my twisted face…There's not the slightest trace…Of anything that even hints of kindness. And from my tortured shape…No comfort, no escape…I see, but deep within is utter blindness…Hopeless…As my dream dies…As the time flies, love a lost illusion…Helpless…Unforgiven…Cold and driven, to this sad conclusion…No beauty could move me, no goodness improve me…No power on earth, if I can't love her…No passion could reach me, no lesson could teach me…How I could have love her and made her love me too…If I can't love her, then who?"

Garfield stood, moving over to stand in front of the fire. "Long ago I should have seen, all the things I could have been. Careless and unthinking, I moved onward…"

He then made his way out of the drawing room and up to his own quarters, moving onto the balcony. "No pain could be deeper, no life could be cheaper…No point anymore, if I can't love her…No spirit could win me, no hope left within me, hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free. But it's not to be, if I can't love her…Let the world be done with me."


	8. Chapter VII

**AN:** Thank you so much to all my reviewers!! Your feedback is much appreciated. I've included the "If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)" from the Broadway play. Happy 4th of July! Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Teen Titans. Just the idea for the story.

* * *

She sighed as she glanced back towards the palace that she was leaving and shifted a bit on top of the horse. She hated to leave Garfield like this but Raven knew that her mother and sister needed her more then anything at the moment. She turned her head to look back up towards Victor with a soft smile and gave a nod before she clicked her tongue and the horse started to trot out. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she could feel a pull, something that was telling her that it was wrong to leave Garfield right now. But this wasn't the time to debate. She had to save her mother and sister's life!

* * *

Garfield let out an agonizing howl as he watched Raven and her friend disappear from sight. He'd let her go. He knew he'd had no other choice; her family came first, but...would she really return? Or would the joy of her being back with her family keep her from him for the remainder of time? What if she were captured? She'd never return then.

He suddenly felt such rage form within himself that it felt as though a liquid fire ran through his veins. He picked up a chair and threw it with all his might against the wall, watching it explode into fragments of wood. _You fool! _He thought to himself, _No one could love you. No one could see past the beast you are and find the man! You utter fool!_ He couldn't stop himself and by the time he did stop, his arms hurt from throwing or shredding things and his chest burned from how heavy he was breathing.

He looked to the rose…it was almost free of all the petals. Only a small time remained now until he was forced to stay in this hideous form. The rage he'd felt moments before suddenly turned into an overwhelming feeling of defeat and hopelessness.

"No pain could be deeper, no life could be cheaper, no point anymore, if she can't love me…no hope she would do so, no dream to pursue, so I look to myself despite all the things I see, for I know that she can't set me free…let the world be done with me…."

* * *

Her friend came to a halt, eyes shifting back and forth, searching. "Raven, the guards are going to switch in five minutes. Do you see that alcove?" At her nod, he continued, "Wait there. I'll come get you once it is time for us to enter." _First her family and then her friend,_ he reminded himself, hoping that they would be able to get both done in time.

She whimpered softly as she nodded towards Victor, her fingers moving to pull the cloak a little tighter to her and she moved towards the alcove to hide herself till the moment that he would come to her. She would let out a sound softly before she would just wait.

He'd wait until the opportune moment to jump out of his own hiding spot, catching the guards unaware, knocking out both with forceful blows from the scabbard of his broadsword. He then motioned for her to come over to him.

"The uniform," He instructed. "I shall put it on, lead you into the dungeon, and then leave you to make your way out. I shall call upon Monsieur Todd's friend, Mammoth, to help make a diversion and give you enough time to escape," he explained.

She gave him a small nod, following him into the dungeon and she would even grasp the keys off of a guard's belt. She wanted to get her family out as soon as possible "Victor, hurry."

"Shhh." He slipped on the guard's uniform and, acting as though she were a new prisoner, lead her down to the dungeon where her family awaited her. He spoke once they were out of earshot of any other guards. "I bid my ado now, Raven. Make haste, the diversion will get the locals out to watch, but for how long it will hold them, I do not know."

Raven nodded, giving him a smile before she would rush through the hall to find her mother and sister. Her hands shaking as she looked around and waited for the moment that things were going to start so that she could help her family out.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Bee demanded, trying to pull herself from the vice like grip of Mammoth. "Get off!"

Mammoth let out an amused chuckle. "You must make up your mind, Moor. You tempt me with your ways and then tell me to leave." He pinned her up against the wall of the tavern.

"Let. Me. Go." She squirmed. "Help! Someone!" she called out, but everyone seemed to ignore her cries.

Victor exited the alcove, discarding of the guard's clothing beforehand. When his brown eyes fell on the sight of Bee being trapped by Mammoth, he ran, moving through the people, hand gripping the hilt of his broadsword, and as Mammoth was about to lean in, Victor pulled out the blade, slashing at his adversary's arm, cutting him.

Mammoth hissed in pain, released Bee from his grip, and turned in a huff of anger to Victor. "You have just made a big mistake, Moor."

Victor's jaw flexed. "No, Monsieur, it is _you_ who has made the mistake. Unguard!"

Mammoth unsheathed his own sword and soon the clanging of swords echoed in the alleyway. As angry as he was, Victor knew not to attack completely out of anger; it was an easy way to get yourself killed and he needed this duel to last. Mammoth, on the other hand, with a wounded pride, slashed furiously at Victor and pushed him out into the town square. A crowd began to form around them, cheers for Mammoth to win turning into a sound that seemed as though people were talking in tongues.

And as the two men battled, Bee slipped away as she had planned, moving to that same alcove to wait for Raven and her family.

* * *

The first sound of footfalls running towards the upper levels sounded only a few moments later. The guards were more than willing to leave their posts to watch a duel such as the one going on outside. She took the chance and moved down the hall to find her mother and sister, starting to unlock the gate as she whispered, "Mama?" she asked softly and gently, looking around into the cell. "Mama? Are you here?"

"Raven?" Came her sister's voice in a weak whisper. "Is-Is that you?" The sound of shackles moving occurred.

Raven moved into the cell to look towards her sister with sad eyes. "Yes, it is I. Help me find you so I can get you out, Kori."

She moved into the dim light, long red hair tangled, dirt and grime having accumulated on her once beautiful face. "It really is you. Thank goodness. You are risking a lot..."

"Shh, sweetie," she murmured, leaning down to start unshackling her legs before she would take her tight into her arms and pressed a kiss against her nasty face but she didn't care. She pulled back a bit to look at her. "Where is mother?"

"I'm afraid she grew ill," Kori said, her eyes averting Raven's. "Monsieur Todd would not allow a doctor to come see her...or-or give us more food rations," Her voice had begun to crack as she spoke.

"Where is she?" She asked softly, starting to become afraid that her mother was dead because of her. Raven's small hands clasped her own to hold them tightly to her. "Kori?"

"She is no longer here, Raven...I tried my best to save her, but I failed..."

"S-she died?" she asked softly, looking down to the dirty floor before she shook her head and would start to stand up. "Come on…I-I'm getting you out of here."

She nodded slowly and would stand, a bit shakily. "O-Ok. Did...Did you hear what they are talking about in town?" Her sister asked, not sure what Raven had heard or even where she had been. Kori just needed to get her mind off the matter of their mother's death.

"No, what?" she said softly, wrapping her arm around her sister since, even though they were a couple of years apart, she was almost her height since she was a bit taller. Raven started to lead her through the back like Victor had told her to.

"A man came back from having a run in with a horrible monster...Monsieur Todd is leading a band of men into the woods...the woods that are forbidden...they are going to kill the beast that killed two men out there. Monsieur Todd wants the monster's head for a trophy," she said and then looked up to her sister.

Her eyes widen in fear, her fingers tightening with her sisters. "Come, we must go. Hurry now," she stated, taking a turn and sneaking to the point where she was supposed to meet Victor, but instead was met by Bee.

When Bee saw the two, her brows furrowed, but her mind lead her to what she already had a feeling about what had happened to their mother. "The girl is weak, Raven. She needs food, water, and real rest," She said, watching her and Kori.

She looked up towards Bee before looking down at her sister, who had moved to sit down, and she would slowly kneel downwards and removed the cloak hood to look Kori in the eyes. "Listen to me, you will need to go with Bee. She will protect you. I-I'm sorry," she stated, hugging her tightly to her as she looked up at Bee. "I need your horse. Now."


	9. Chapter VIII

**AN:** Well, here is the next chapter. This one will be followed up by an epilogue. Thank you to all my reviewers! I've most appreciated your feedback and loyalty to the story. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **Still only own the idea of the story, not the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chaos. The castle had become chaos. The large double doors had been smashed open; pieces of the wood littered the marble floors. Man fought with the enchanted items of the castle...while the "beast" fought with a man who was intent on ending his days.

Garfield growled ferociously and then dodged another swing of the man's blade. Why he fought, he did not know. She was gone...what was there to live for?

This man and others from the village had arrived, torches and all sorts of weapons in hand intent on one thing and one thing alone. He'd watched them storm up to the castle, a battering ram being held by the strongest of the men in the group, their leader shouting commands.

Robin had dashed into the room in a panic, warning his master and begging him to leave. Garfield wouldn't hear of it – this was his castle, his land, and his life to end. Robin had bid him ado and then organized whomever he could into a small army to help fight the townspeople.

* * *

Raven had nodded her thanks to Bee before commandeering that horse. She had held tightly onto the reigns, clicking her tongue as they started to rush off. She needed to be near him. Raven need to get to Garfield before anything else happened to them. It took her a while but finally she got to the castle and was starting to rush in, still on horseback, screaming, "Garfield!"

An agonizing roar came from the upper floor. The man had struck a hard blow, blood quickly saturating the shirt Garfield wore. He lost his balance and then was pushed out onto the balcony, going straight through the double glass doors.

The sound of glass breaking and a harsh rainfall echoed throughout the castle. Raven looked upwards before she dismounted and then took off in a hard run up the stairs and towards where she had heard the noise coming form, screaming for him once more, "Garfield! Please Garfield!"

The voice she heard in return to her cries was not the one she had wanted. Instead it was that of Monsieur Todd. "You're hardly worthy of my time! Given up already!? Haha! Well, at least I'll have one trophy that nobody else has on my wall!" He raised his sword, preparing to strike the final blow to his prey.

Raven had made her way to the room, looked inside, and rushed forward, seeing Garfield's predicament. He laid on his side on the marble balcony, blood and rain mixing on the cold surface. _No,_ she thought. She couldn't lose Garfield too. Raven couldn't say exactly when he'd become more than a friend to her, but her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of his injured state.

Raven grabbed a chair that had been knocked over on the floor and she threw it with all her might at the man responsible for her mother's demise, trying to stop him or at least distract him so she could land hard upon her knees, throwing herself across Garfield's neck so that it couldn't be cut without her being killed as well.

He regained his composure. "Move out of the way, you little thief!" He spat, anger showing in his eyes.

Raven lifted her head as she looked up at Jason Todd, her eyes searching a bit before she spoke, "I'll do no such thing. I love this man more then anything. You could throw me into jail till I'm old and frail enough that I cannot fight you, but I _will not_ let you kill him. You will have to go through me first!"

Jason watched her, sword still above both of them...and then he slowly began to lower it. He saw the girl's look of surprise and inwardly smirked. What a fool she was to think that he'd let such a prize go to waste just because she had intervened.

However, Garfield was no fool, he knew what the man was going to do and at the last moment, when that steely look appeared in the man's eyes once more, he pushed her out of the way and took the blade into the chest, letting out a roar of pure agony before he fell to his knees and then backward, now lying on the floor in a state of shock, struggling for breath, the heat of his own blood soaking his fur.

Raven screamed out when Garfield pushed her out of the way and she fell against the stone. She picked up a piece of loose glass and threw it hard towards Todd, her anger guiding her aim, and it hit him in the chest, sending him back into the wall and he knocked out. She moved towards Garfield, breathing hard as she pressed her hand towards where his face was then downwards as tears started to fall.

"N-no…Garfield. Please," she pleaded.

"H-he...wo-would've...killed...any-anyway," He managed to get out between labored breaths. "I…couldn't...let him...kill you." He coughed and then found it harder to catch his breath. She'd said she loved him...then why was he still in this form? Was it too late? Had time run out before his sacrifice?

"Y-you should have, Garfield…T-that way I wouldn't…be loosing you…I would be going with you," Raven stated, lowering her head downwards to press it against his furry form as she sobbed softly. "Garfield…please…I need you."

There was a moment of just labored breathing before he'd speak again. "It-It does...doesn't...hurt...anymore," Garfield said and he used his last bit of strength to look to her, keeping his flagging eyes open. "Raven, I...lo-love...y-you."

Everything grew dark...and then, there was nothing. Garfield closed his eyes and slipped into a darkness that was too sweet to deny. The sound of his last breath leaving him occurred just as the sound of footfalls occurred. Raven didn't turn to look at them; she knew by their gasps that they were Victor, Bee, Robin, and other servants.

_I was too late,_ Raven thought and the tears began to fall harder. Her fingers touched his face, looking to his peaceful features for a moment before she would whisper, "N-no…o-open your eyes." When he didn't she clutched him against her as she started to wail, "No! Please! Don't leave me alone!"

It seemed as though he was gone forever, but suddenly from above, thunder rumbled, a harsh wind blew, and a bolt of lightning struck the marble, but it did not break. As if the bolt had turned into it's own being, the golden light crawled along the marble, over to the two, and into Garfield's still form. She still held him, holding him tightly against her, as she would move to press her head down upon his chest, wishing that she could die this very moment to be with him again. Her lips parted as she sobbed harshly.

The light seemed to seep into his form and suddenly a large burst of light would come from around him, with a push so hard that it moved her away from him. His beastly form slowly began to disappear, paws shifting into hands, his face being restored to what it had once been, and with a final ray of light, the breath of life was put back into him, causing him to gasp as he returned from the dead.

Raven watched what was happening to him before she would scoot herself back to press her back against the wall, her eyes watching him for a moment and trying to register what was occurring.

"Gar-Garfield?"

He didn't register her voice at first. He wasn't sure what had happened but he was back to his old self, he ran his hand over his face then through his neck length hair, then looked from hand to hand. _I'm…I'm human._ He finally looked to her, his eyes meeting her gaze.

"Raven...It's me," He said, a grin curling his lips. "I'm...free..."

She wrinkled her brow just a bit before she would move her fingers outwards to touch his features. She was scanning them for a moment before she would search his eyes.

"Garfield...I-I don't…understand."

He moved his hand out to cup her face gently. "You love me and I return the affection fully. It broke the spell,' He said gently. "Everyone shall be free of it." And that's exactly what was happening. All around the castle the former knick-knacks and whatnot's were turning back into their human selves.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment at the feel of his touch and her lips would curl into a soft smile as she spoke, "Though you do not have fur you still touch the same."

_Save for in one way_, he thought. He moved himself closer and then leaned in, placing his lips upon hers lovingly and engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Raven gasped against his lips but she would kiss him passionately, her fingers moving upwards along his features before she would press her hand against the back of his neck softly.

He pulled back after a moment, his forehead resting on hers, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh. "I love you, Raven Roth."

She would sigh softly against him, as she would search his face for a moment before speaking, "I love you, Garfield Logan."

Her eyes searched the features that weren't quite known to her yet, her fingers tracing over his jaw line and up to push back some of his hair before she moved closer to him to press her forehead against his own once again. She was shaking, tired from her journey of sneaking into the prison, getting Kori out but not her mother. Raven hadn't been there to save her mother then almost loosing Garfield only to find that he was alive and as human as she was. She couldn't stop the tears then, now crying out of pure joy, her lips parting as she started to sob against his shoulder.

Garfield wrapped his strong arms about her, holding her close, and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He was free to start a life with the one woman he loved. Two hearts becoming one, two lives entwining to form something beautiful. He couldn't ask for anything more wonderful.

* * *

**Next up...the Epilogue! Please R&R.**


	10. Epilogue

**AN:** Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story. But alas, all good things must come to an end, so I give you the end of the story. Please R&R. The Italics are for a flashback that takes place before the spell was lifted.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything but the idea for the story.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

One year.

It had been one year since the spell upon the castle had been lifted and all were back to as they should be. Raven and Garfield had married shortly after and, to show his gratitude, Garfield had allowed Kori to stay with them in the castle and Victor was appointed the head of his royal guard.

As for Monsieur Todd and his friend, Mammoth, both were imprisoned in the dungeon in the castle. The glass that Raven had thrown at Todd, wounding him quite well, forever left a mark upon his chest, just as the slash marks from Victor's broadsword had down so to Mammoth's back, sides, chest, and arms. Both were treated as they had treated their own prisoners.

Raven couldn't remember when she'd been so happy in her life and the party that was being held in the large ballroom could be heard all the way across the castle into her private sanctuary, the library. She sat on the rug in front of a fire that was slowly beginning to die down with a book in hear hands. It wasn't that she hadn't been thrilled about the anniversary, but she'd never cared for such extravagant parties. Besides, she could just imagine what was going on.

Kori would be flirting constantly with Robin while Victor and Bee danced to the music with the other occupants of the castle, and her husband would stand off to the side with that regal look upon his face, watching the merriment take place with great pleasure. She smiled then moved to tuck a stray strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

Raven looked up from the book and around at where she sat, letting out a small laugh as she remembered the first time she had gotten Garfield to spend more than few minutes in the place. The memory pushed away the sadness that had begun to form – this day also marked the day she'd learned of her mother's untimely death and it had hit her hard.

Raven could tell that Garfield was hanging on every word of the story. She'd been busy for days organizing the large library and had talked him into listening to her read 'The Adventures of Robin Hood'.

" '_Here is one who goes about the devil's business', exclaimed Little John at this point, and he handed Robin a letter which he had just ripped from the lining of the Bishop's gown._

_Robin read it and his brow grew dark. _

'_By the Mass!' he exclaimed, 'I am minded to hang you from the nearest tree, master Bishop!'_

'_Spare me!' shrieked the Bishop, flinging himself on the ground. 'I had no choice! See you not by whom the letter is signed?'_

'_I see,' answered Robin, 'and that reminds me, we have a prisoner – one who assaults women when no man is by to protect them. Bring him before us, Little John!' "_

_Raven looked to Garfield who was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, having slowly but surely moved closer and closer to her, his tail flicking back and forth in anticipation, and she did all she could to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her. She cleared her voice then started once again._

'_So Prince John was led out of the cave, and set before Robin. But when the tall Palmer saw him, he uttered an exclamation, and throwing back his hood he stepped forward and confronted the prisoner._

_Prince John looked him in the face once, and then he turned a ghastly color and fell groveling to his knees…' "_

"_It's King Richard, isn't it??" Garfield exclaimed with such enthusiasm that Raven could help but smile widely and let out a laugh. "He's going to set everything right, isn't he??"_

"_Wait and see, Gar," she said, placing a hand on his furry arm to help calm him down. "Now where was I? Oh yes… 'Richard!' he gasped. 'King Richard, my brother – come back to punish me.'_

'_Loose his bonds,' commanded the King. 'Now, go – swiftly – and sin no more!'_

_Prince John staggered to his feet, reeling and ghastly pale. His horse was brought to him, he clambered upon it, and galloped wildly away._

_When he was out of sight, King Richard turned back to Robin Hood, who knelt down before him – an example which was speedily followed by all the outlaws, so soon as the whisper had gone round of 'It is the King'._

'_Pardon, my liege," said Robin._

'_Stand up again,' said the King, raising Robin. 'Stand up, my friend – I freely pardon you, and all here present…Except for his grace of Hereford. Robin, I have heard said – for you and your doings are spoken of throughout England – that the Lady Marian lives still a maid until I, the King, return to give her hand to you in marriage. Is that true?'_

'_It is, my liege,' answered Robin, and Marian came and stood beside him and slipped her hand into his._

'_Then here and now I give her to you,' said the King. 'My lord of Hereford shall join your hands in holy matrimony, with Friar Tuck to act as a clerk for him. And that good deed shall wipe out the past. Bishop, perform your office, and then back to your own place and meddle no more in treason.'_

_So Robin Hood and Maid Marian were wedded there in Sherwood Forest, with Richard Coeur de Lion to give the bride away. And after that they set forward for Nottingham in triumph, Richard riding at the head of them all, with Marian at his side and Robin beyond her._

'_My Lord of Huntingdon,' said Richard as they rode, 'your lands and titles are restored to you this day – but I will take from you all those of your late followers who will serve me faithfully. England has many foes, and strong arms and true hearts are needed before we have peace indeed.'_

_They came into Nottingham like a triumphal procession after a great victory: the ploughman left his plough in the field and ran to see the show, the smith let the iron grown cold upon his anvil, and the aged and infirm rose from their beds and hobbled to their doors to cheer for 'King Richard! King Richard and Robin Hood!' "_

_Raven closed the book at looked to Garfield. "Well?"_

"_That…was the best story ever!" he said, grinning. "And I told you so," he added._

_Ignoring his last remark she replied, "I knew you'd like it." Raven placed a hand on his large, furry paw. "I just knew you would."_

The memory faded and she sighed then closed the book she'd been reading and stood.

* * *

Garfield had taken notice of his wife's absence after she'd been gone longer than "a few minutes." It'd been quite a long time since he'd had so many guests in the castle – save for that wondrous wedding day – and he was still trying to learn the proper way of conducting himself. He excused himself and put Robin in charge, something that for the first time in all his years he'd been reluctant to do. Garfield guessed that it wouldn't be too terribly long before another wedding would occur at the castle – Robin and Kori's wedding.

He walked along the halls, his feet guiding him towards the one place he knew his wife would surely be. Even after their marriage she'd spent quite a large portion of her time in the library, but no longer alone. She introduced him into the wonderful world of books and Garfield had set out a goal to try and read as many of the books in that library before his days were truly numbered.

One of the large, wooden double doors was cracked open slightly and he reached out, pulling it open more, the door creaking slightly. He stood in the shadows, watching her as he use to do, being able to be surprisingly stealthy, and then began to creep up on her. Just as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder, she spoke.

"I know what you're about to do and it's not wise to try and scare me, Garfield."

Garfield couldn't help but smile, put his hand down, and then cleared his throat, coming to stand beside her. "You've been missed at the party, my love."

Raven sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know today is a…hard day for you," he said kindly and placed a hand around her waste gingerly before placing a kiss to her hair. "I should've waited a day to have the celebration."

Raven shook her head and then moved so that she stood in front of him. "No Garfield, today is the perfect day to celebrate. And I don't mean just the lifting of the curse."

"Oh?" he inquired, a brow rising. "And what is the other reason?"

Raven felt heat rising to her cheek and she knew she was blushing furiously. She looked away from him for a moment, down to the floor, biting the bottom of her lip before looking back up to him and his look of pure curiosity, blue eyes having a childlike wonder within them. Her fingers laced with his own and she moved it up towards her lips pressing a soft kiss against his fingers before looking up towards him with a beautiful smile.

"What?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Thank you. This year has been very happy for Kori and I. I'm very grateful to you, Garfield."

"And I am grateful to you as well, Raven," he said, smiling gently before he'd lean down to press a kiss to her lips, the two letting the moment linger before coming back to reality.

With her other hand Raven took his large hand, moving it down towards her belly and pressed it against the smooth cloth. She would look up towards his face as she searched it for a moment.

"Seems your wish for a child will come true, Garfield."

He watched her, registering the news, before grinning widely. "A child!" he exclaimed excitedly then let out a happy laugh and he'd lean down to kiss her once more. "You wonderful, amazing woman you! Come, we must tell the others…."

"No, wait…" Raven said, pulling him back. "Let this be our moment. We'll tell them all later but right now…I want it to be just you and I, basking in this wonderful moment."

Garfield studied her in silence for a moment and with a soft smile on his face. How had he been so lucky? In a world filled with darkness walked in an angel and with her patience, kindness, and loving heart she lifted away a curse that seemed as though it would never go away. Garfield Logan had never loved anyone as much as he loved Raven and doubted that he ever would. He gave a nod of approval. "As you wish, Mrs. Logan."

He moved to wrap his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder, as he held her back close to his chest.

"Garfield?"

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Are you happy about the baby."

Just at the mention that wide grin return. "I'm thrilled."

"I'm glad." A moment of silence passed before Raven let out a small giggle.

"What?"

"Funny how fate works don't you think? All my life I wanted an adventure…a way to escape poverty…to fall in love with a handsome prince who'd save me from it all…"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "And?"

Raven glanced to him, smiling. "I got my happily ever after."

"Yes, Raven. We both did."

**THE END**


End file.
